Cubs of the Panther
by im-hidan-not-draco
Summary: Grimmjow in heat,is looking for a lifelong mate.He chooses Ulquiorra,his nemisis,who changes his mind partway through. Angered by the others selfishness he shouts at him. Will grimmjow have revenge?,or will Ulquiorra regret his choice.
1. Chapter 1

Who's the bitch?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters or the world would've ceased to exist by now.

Pairings: grimmjow/ulquiorra, mentions of aizen/gin, grimm/ulqui starts as one-sided

Warnings: this fanfiction will contain yaoi and mpreg so if you don't like, DONT READ! Thank you.

Characters will be a somewhat ooc but will otherwise be normal

The wind whistled over the desert sands, as the moonlight shone on the trees made of sekei stone, a lone figure sitting in ones shadow. The person was unmistakably male, with a jacket that was undone, shirt-tails whipping from the force of the chilling wind. He sat up, and stretched leisurely, knowing that leaning on the tree would have earned him-self a stiff neck, which he would regret later. Teal eyes darted to a motion in the sand, where a small lizard wriggled up, before inching itself closer, hoping to taste his reiatsu. He "tch'd" in annoyance, flattening it with a careless step on it, trudging his way to the hellhole that was Los Noches. Reaching the entrance, he paused to look up miserably at the white palace, forever smelling of bleach and disinfectant. Scowling, he walked inside, towards the inner gate. He strode pass the arrancar guarding the gate, and turned the corner, giving the arrancar child in the corridor; Wonderweiss, a distasteful sneer before continuing towards his private quarters. He nodded as his fraccion bowed respectfully, entering his room, where he fell face first into his three comforters and many pillows. "Meh... maybe now ill be able to sleep...", Grimmjow murmured into his pillow, curling up as he closed his eyes. In another area of Los Noches, another strode down the long white corridor, ignoring the snores emanating from the quarters of the tenth espada, Yammy Eregurrio. His long white shirt-tails flowed quietly behind him as he walked silently, towards the sixths espadas quarters, and upon reaching them he silently slipped inside. Ulquiorra looked at the sleeping form on the king sized bed, and inspected the room from his spot. Confirming that Grimmjow had indeed disobeyed his orders to remain inside the confines of los Noches, he fixed his gaze on the unruly mane of blue hair on the Sexta espadas head. Ulquiorra hesitated for a moment before reaching a hand out, to run his fingers through Grimmjow's wild hair, half expecting it to be coarse and rough, and was pleasantly surprised that it was almost as silky as his own. His eyes were drawn to Grimmjow's furrowed brows and the down turned corners of his lips, as he lightly stroked the tattooed lines on his eyelids. He knew that there was something about the taller man which intrigued him, and had noticed a subtle change in spirit pressure that seemed more ..., beastlike, in nature than human. Grimmjow's eyes opened momentarily, glazed over eyes blinking blearily as he tried to focus on his surroundings. Ulquiorra stiffened, ready to bolt as he sat still, watching grimmjows expression warily. Slowly, Grimmjow's eyelids fell, and his breathing became slow and steady as he slept, unaware that Ulquiorra,his superior, was in the room with him at that moment. Ulquiorra allowed his gaze to leave the others face, trailing down his chest to where it lingered on a ghastly scar, a scar that had been deal to him by Kurosaki Ichigo. He carefully touched the mark, tracing it from the side of his right hip, all the way up to the left side of his collarbone. Ulquiorra glanced at the scars on his wrists, from where he had protected his neck and head from kurosaki's black Getsuga-tensho wave, and his fingernails dug themselves into his palms, a wave of anger running through his body. 'Kurosaki...he has been more trouble than he is worth. Perhaps I erred in my decision to leave him alive...'.he thought, as he stood, not sensing the other had woken until a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned to face Grimmjow, who's face was mere inches away from his own, causing him to back up into the door. Grimmjow slammed a hand onto either side of Ulquiorra's head, blocking any escape route he had out of his situation. A hand grasped his chin, forcing his head up so their eyes locked, and then Grimmjow spoke in a deep, husky voice," why are you running from me Ulquiorra?". Ulquiorra averted his eyes and took a deep breath to try and steady his-self, only to freeze as the scent of blueberries invaded his mind, the smell overwhelming his sense of reason. He flipped their positions, so that Grimmjow was pinned against the wall and he crushed their lips together, smirking internally as Grimmjow fought back for dominance. Ulquiorra's fingers wound themselves into the hair on the back of Grimmjow's hair, yanking his head back to attack his collarbone with a harsh bite, drawing a moan from the larger man. He took advantage of Grimmjow's moan, thrusting his tongue into Grimmjows open mouth, intensifying the kiss. Grimmjow was all too willing to comply, hand gripping the horn on his hollow mask. He yanked him down and bit Ulquiorra's lip only to latch onto it and kiss Ulquiorra again, the taste of copper on Grimmjow's tongue mixing in with their saliva. They broke apart, breathing heavily as they exchanged lustful glances. Ulquiorra pulled down the zipper on his coat, tossing it into a corner of the room and Grimmjow allowed his eyes to travel down the smooth chalk-white skin. His breath hitched as Ulquiorra slyly slid his sash undone, letting his hakama pool around his ankles. Ulquiorra wasn't very tall or well built, but he wasn't delicate or feminine, even though his face may be slightly girlish, and he was well endowed for his size. Grimmjow swallowed, letting his eyes run over Ulquiorras body for a minute before he stood and removed his own jacket. Grimmjow was larger and more muscular, but there was a animalistic beauty to him that couldn't be denied. He had many scars running over his skin, most which had been gained in battle, but these only helped define his good feautures. He quickly removed his sash and hakama, kicking them off to the side before Ulquiorra approached him. Ulquiorra smiled and slowly trailed a hand, open palmed down his chest, before tracing the edge of his hollow hole. Grimmjow shivered as the finger traced the edge of the sensitive area, sending electric sensations down his spine. He raised a hand, stroking Ulquiorra's hollow hole carefully, only to stop as Ulquiorra grabbed his hand and pulled it away. "Don't ", Was the only thing Ulquiorra said, giving Grimmjow a serious look., before he reached lower and Grimmjow had to choke back a moan as Ulquiorra's hand wrapped firmly around his semi-hard member. " It seems you are much more sensitive in this state..."Ulquiorra whispered throatily into Grimmjows ear, his hand slowly moving up and down. Grimmjow let out a moan as Ulquiorra's other hand lightly pulled on his tail, which was twitching due to the new sensation. "Ahgh... Ulquiorra leave my t-tail alone", he gasped, as Ulquiorra gave the base of Grimmjows tail a light squeeze, causing Grimmjow's hard cock to twitch in response. "Hmm, your words are telling me one thing but, your body...is telling a very", he tweaked one of Grimmjow's nipples and gently bit one of his earlobes." Different story...", Ulquiorra finished with a smirk. Grimmjow's eyes had glazed over slightly from the overwhelming sensations, but he was starting to regain his senses. Grimmjow's eyes flashed as he pushed Ulquiorra backwards, latching onto a nipple and rubbing the other between two fingers, earning a moan from the smaller man. Grimmjow moved lower and blew on the quivering head of Ulquiorra's member, licking it from base to tip, lavishing a little extra attention on the throbbing vein on the underside. Ulquiorra let out a quiet groan, leaning back on his elbows as Grimmjow sucked hard on the tip of his cock,earning a low moan for his efforts. Ulquiorra got a sudden idea and he grasped Grimmjow's tail, carefully inserting the end of it into his mouth and sucking lightly on it, tongue wrapping around it. "Nyahhh", Grimmjow gasped out, body shivering as chills raced up and down his spine, his tail quivering with the sudden onslaught of attention. Grimmjow returned to his task, determined not to be outdone as he relaxed his jaw and took half of Ulquiorra into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as his head moved up and down. He sucked hard, running his tongue along the underside and pulling back to the very tip, pushing his tongue into the slit on the head of Ulquiorra's cock. Ulquiorra moaned loudly, bucking his hips forward, burying more of himself into the warm, wet cavern, nearly causing Grimmjow to choke. He hissed and sucked on more of Grimmjow's tail, getting it nice and slick before removing it from his mouth and, taking Grimmjow by surprise, thrusting the end of it deep inside of him. "Ahhh", Grimmjow cried out in shock as his own tail, was thrust inside him by Ulquiorra, who moved it in and out at a torturous pace, ever so slowly. Grimmjow trembled internally as his tail began to move inside of him, and he gripped Ulquiorra's legs, as he breathed harshly, his breath hitching as his tail brushed against something sensitive inside his body. " Tell me Grimmjow, what do you want? Do you want me to stop? To go faster?", Ulquiorra asked him, the tail slowing to an agonizingly slow pace, causing Grimmjow to whimper in protest. " What do you want Grimmjow?", Ulquiorra repeated, and Grimmjow swallowed twice before he pleaded,"Ulquiorra please, take it out... its not...its not what I want", Grimmjow whimpered quietly. " So what is it that you do want? Do you want me to stop? Or... do you want me in you...? I cant give you what you want until you tell me what it is that you want..."Ulquiorra murmured, stroking Grimmjow's cheek encouragingly. " Please Ulquiorra...I need you...I want you to take me hard...", Grimmjow said shakily, as Ulquiorra slowly withdrew Grimmjows tail from his quivering entrance. " Turn over and get on your hands and knees Grimmjow, since you want me to... fuck you hard, you're going to want to support yourself.", Ulquiorra whispered huskily into Grimmjow's ear. Grimmjow let out a weak moan and turned over, working his fingers into the comforter, his rear up in the air, as he waited. Ulquiorra hesitated, before slipping three fingers into his mouth, wetting them evenly, before he inserted two into Grimmjow. He began to stretch him a little wider, knowing his cock was a lot bigger than Grimmjow's tail had been. "Nngh", Grimmjow shifted slightly, as a third finger slid inside and rotated. It brushed against his prostate, making him let out a strangled moan as the spot was rubbed over and over. Ulquiorra's other hand reached around grimmjow and stroked his cock, before gently squeezing his balls, earning a muffled moan, from where Grimmjow had bit a knuckle. Ulquiorra straightened up and knelt behind Grimmjow, reaching down to smear the remainder of his saliva on his cock as a makeshift lubricant. Carefully lining himself up with Grimmjow's entrance, he began to press himself in, paying close attention to his face, watching for signs of pain or discomfort. He got halfway in before Grimmjow started getting tighter, for his tail hadn't gone that far in, and he went a little slower when he noticed Grimmjows tensing. He reached to stroke his member in hopes of relaxing him a little, as Grimmjow gritted his teeth body tensing with pain. " Am I hurting you?", Ulquiorra asked, as Grimmjow let out a shuddering breath, lowering his upper body to rest on the bed, before shaking his head. " Move Ulquiorra...I'll get used to it..." Grimmjow whispered, and Ulquiorra silently complied, pulling back so that only the tip remained inside before he thrust himself all the way in, causing Grimmjow to cry out as his prostate was brushed against. Ulquiorra paused, an idea surfacing that would surely make this act more sensual, "Grimmjow, we should do this in our true forms...it will make this , if you want".

Grimmjow hissed as he twisted himself around, Ulquiorra's hand pinching his hip as he grasped his zanpacto. "Grind, Pantera ~", Grimmjow purred, and his energy swirled around him, transforming him into a long, teal haired cat-man. Ulquiorra's eyes raked over Grimmjow's flesh, the lithe muscles flexing, before Grimmjow raised a clawed hand, retracting them partway to run the sleek, furry digits down his abdomen, to wrap firmly around his throbbing manhood. " Mmm, I don't mind your watching me, but...I'm getting kinda lonely being the only one participating", Grimmjow spoke, his hand moving at a slow pace as he pleasured himself, waiting for Ulquiorra to change too. "... enclose...merceielgo...". Ulquiorra was engulfed in a wave of green energy, which dissipated, revealing a slightly taller, emerald eyed young man. Large black wings unfolded, digging themselves into the ceiling as his tail yanked Grimmjow's legs farther apart. Ulquiorra laid his own hands, black fur growing up to mid-arm, on each side of Grimmjows hips, claws digging in slightly," I am not going to go easy. I am going to claim you, to make you scream loud enough that the sound will echo through the halls of Los Noches. "Grimmjow was all too willing, spreading his legs wide, his tail off to the side granting full access to the other man. Ulquiorra nudged his entrance, which had tightened back up due to the change in form, before he got an idea, running his own sleek black, long tail across his entrance, relishing the tremble that rippled across the others body. He carefully pressed the tip forward, and Grimmjow, impatient with need, hissed at Ulquiorra, who then slammed it in, flicking his tail so that it jerked violently inside the other man. "Nyahhgh", Grimmjow arched his back, his passageway clamping on Ulquiorra's tail with a vice-like grip, dragging a moan out of his superior who retaliated by pushing his tail forward, filling him so much that he was shaking from sheer pleasure. He withdrew his tail and thrust it back in, setting a steady rhythm as he tail-fucked Grimmjow, who was beginning to turn into a moaning, writhing wreck. Grimmjow began to use his own tail, which began to jerk Ulquiorra off, and he couldn't deny that his throbbing, hard cock needed the attention. He pulled grimmjow into his lap and said," brace yourself, Grimmjow". He gripped Grimmjows hips before positioning him in just the spot so he could thrust up, burying his cock deep inside Grimmjow's body, tail still moving in and out at an average pace. He however, rammed himself in at a fast, merciless pace, Grimmjow's entrance creating the most amazing friction as he alternated between thrusting his tail in, and burying himself balls deep inside Grimmjows tight ass. Grimmjow was drowning in pleasure, getting reamed from behind by Ulquiorra's cock and tail at the same time, being stretched to the limit as he was taken with brutal thrusts to his prostate, moaning again as Ulquiorras hands began to stimulate his nipples. Grimmjow slid his own tail to Ulquiorra's entrance, unsure what reaction he would get, but not expecting to be grabbed by the throat. "_ What do you think you're doing Jaggerjacques"_", Ulquiorra hissed into Grimmjow's ear, making the other cringe in fear."_ Do not think that you get special privileges' just because I consented to sleep with you. You will not touch me there, or you will suffer grisly consequences_", Ulquiorra stated, and the other silently turned away from him. Grimmjow hissed at Ulquiorra before snarling,"_** Get out**_", causing the other to blink." Did you just tell me to leave?", he said incredious, looking at the inferior espada as though he had grown a second head." Are you deaf _Emo-car?_ I was interested in you before you turned back into an unemotional, superior bastard. Now get the fuck out of my room. Why the fuck did I even consider you anyways?". Grimmjow was yanking his hakama on, a furious expression on his face. Ulquiorra sonido'd, slamming the other against the wall, pinning him there with a viselike grip on his neck, " I was decent enough to lower my standards and consort with trash, seeing as you wanted me, and you call me EMO? Do you have a death wish Sexta?". Ulquiorra sneered, his hand slowly consticting, crushing the others windpipe. " This is why I actually considered Nnoitra, he's a hell of a better person. The only problem with him is that he isn't gay or bi. You I considered after I realized that you could be decent, could actually show some emotion; oh but that's right you were just_ taking PITY on me_ and you _lowered your standards to consort with the trash!_",Grimmjow snarled out. "Why are you so angry over the fact that I took pity on you enough to have a fling with you?",Ulquiorra asked, irritation evident on his feautures. "Because thanks to the fact that I'm in fucking heat, I was looking for a life-long mate. Thanks to the fact that I gave myself over to an uncaring bastard who was just pitying me I cant ever be with another person so you fucked up my entire life from this point out. Next time let someone know that you're only doing a one time thing so they don't have to suffer for the rest of their existence", Grimmjow said, having finally shouted him-self hoarse. Ulquiorra, the words having sunk in, was silent, mulling the words over in his head before he asked quietly," Does that mean it is too late to rectify my mistake?" and he was surprised that his offer was genuine, and not made from guilt. Grimmjow was silent, his eyes searching Ulquiorra's own for a hint of delusion, and upon finding none, answered, "no, it isn't...". He flinched momentarily as Ulquiorra raised a hand, to stroke the taller mans jawline. Ulquiorra reached up, his fingers rubbing behind Grimmjow's sensitive ears, and Grimmjow carefully leaned forward, catching Ulquiorra's lips in a chaste kiss. Ulquiorra pressed back, running his tongue along Grimmjow's lower lip, and he parted his lips, allowing Ulquiorra to deepen the kiss, tongue's twining together in a sensual dance as they exchanged saliva before breaking away to catch their breath. Ulquiorra bent slightly, flicking a nipple with his tongue, before reaching the other with his fingers, caressing and rubbing the tip, watching it become rosy and pert. "Nngh, Ulquiorra... don't tease me...just get on with it", Grimmjow panted, overcome with need, so Ulquiorra got on his hands and knees before the other, licking a drop of pre-come from the tip of his cock. He wrapped his hands around the generous length, cradling his balls with one and rubbing the base of his cock with the other, before he took the head of Grimmjow's length into his mouth, sucking firmly on it. Grimmjow twined his fingers into Ulquiorra's midnight hair, letting out an appreciative moan, as he was suddenly deep-throated, the other man humming around the cock in his mouth sending a delicious thrumming sensation through Grimmjow's body. He moved one hand, letting it trail down to Grimmjow's rear where it circled a finger around his entrance. He pressed the tip of his finger past the tight muscle, before he pulled it out, surprising the larger man by suddenly pressing three fingers in, wriggling them and rubbing them against the mans prostate. "Ahn, 't, just take me already", Grimmjow whimpered, his legs struggling to hold him up as he was fondled, electric sensations shooting up and down his spine, driving him insane. Ulquiorra stood and stretched his wings, gouging them into the walls for bodily support as he grabbed grimmjow's legs, pulling them up and open so that Grimmjow was impaled on his cock, earning a scream of pleasure for his tactics. "oh fuckkk", Grimmjow gasped, as he dug his fingers into Ulquiorra's shoulders, leaving bloody crescent moons littering his skin. Ulquiorras next thrust was just as brutal, a punishing thrust to his prostate that left Grimmjow wanting more, and he was loud, cursing at Ulquiorra for being such an ass. Ulquiorra was relentless, bringing Grimmjow's hips down to meet each of his thrusts in, sheathing himself inside the hot cavern that clamped down with a velvet feel, leaving him feeling intoxicated. He brought their lips together in a bruising kiss, teeth biting and tongues dancing fiercely before Grimmjow suddenly threw his head back in pleasure, a soundless cry apparent on his features as his legs locked around Ulquiorras waist, pulling him in deeper. The wall that Ulquiorra's wings were imbedded in crumbled, sending them falling and the sudden fall caused Grimmjow to impale himself deeply on Ulquiorras cock, forcing a scream of pleasure from both of them. Grimmjow hissed as Ulquiorra flipped them, his tail crushed beneath their bodies before he suddenly let out a strangled gasp, Ulquiorra setting one of his legs on his shoulder for better access. Ulquiorra then moved his tail, thrusting it in as far as it would go, and Grimmjow closed his eyes, relishing the feel of the two appendages sliding against his sensitive insides. Ulquiorra slammed his hips forward, the new position giving him different angles to hit the others prostate, and he leaned forward to capture Grimmjow's lips with his own. "Ulquiorra...sorry, but i'm breaking your condition...", Grimmjow breathed, temporarily confusing Ulquiorra until all of a sudden his own virgin entrance was invaded by a thick, sleek tail, focused on rubbing and flicking his prostate causing his steady pace to become erratic. "_ What do you think you're doing", _Ulquiorra gasped, writhing in discomfort at sensations he wasn't used to, but which were in no way unpleasant. " Mating goes both ways Ulquiorra, and... you cant say you're not enjoying it", Grimmjow said with a sultry purr, clamping his muscles on Ulquiorra's cock and tail as he thrust in. Ulquiorra growled and he thrust in, deliberately avoiding Grimmjow's prostate. " Remove That Tail, Now.", Ulquiorra demanded, his thrusts causing Grimmjow to yelp. "Fuck no, I just broke through your emotionless facade and I'm keeping it down", Grimmjow said as his tail began to thrust itself in, aiming for Ulquiorra's prostate, nearly driving the younger man to moan. Ulquiorra thrust in hard, tearing Grimmjow's entrance a bit, anger taking over at the fact that Grimmjow would not respect the fact that he didn't want to be invaded. Grimmjow started struggling, attempting to hit the other man. "Ulquiorra what the fuck? Youre hurting me!". He yelped, as Ulquiorra flipped him over, pinning him down to the bed by placing a hand in-between his shoulder blades. Ulquiorra didn't respond, taking his frustrations out on the man, feeling his passage become slick with what could only be blood. " You sick bastard, get the fuck off me!", Grimmjow yelled, pain contorting his facial feauture's. Ulquiorra reached under Grimmjow, harshly jerking the man off, reviving his erection. "Quit touching me", Grimmjow shrieked, as his hands were tied behind his back with his sash." you should watch how you talk to your superiors and try not to disobey what they say, otherwise, the consequences could be... _Disasterous ..._"Ulquiorra said simply, his voice devoid of any emotion. His hands were working on Grimmjow's cock and nipples, forcing him to moan in pleasure in-between the cries of pain from the cruel thrusts from behind, tearing him open. Grimmjow had removed his tail from Ulquiorra's body long ago, but Ulquiorra was intent on teaching him his place, and to never disobey him again. This would be the last time he consorted with this trash, because obviously he could not be trusted to follow his word. He would finish this, then return to his quarters and hopefully, the brute will be stupid and irritate Nnoitra or Tousen,and they could eradicate him, since he considered himself above such savageness. Try as he might, Grimmjow couldn't stop his climax from approaching, even with the agonizing thrusts taking the pleasure away after he experienced it. He let out a choked whimper as he came, sticky white come splattering on the floor, and Ulquiorra let out a low moan as Grimmjow's entrance clamped down hard, triggering his own release. He emptied himself into Grimmjow's body, thrusting in once more. He stopped and panted for a moment before, recovering, shoving Grimmjow away from himself. Grimmjow let out a pained grunt as he hit the wall, before he suddenly threw a cero at Ulquiorra, which he easily dodged, picking his clothes up and leisurely putting them on. When he turned around, he sneered at Grimmjow before leaving, intent on never talking to the other again. A noise made him pause, and he listened, picking up sobs and angrily spoken words like 'fucking Ulquiorra' and 'stupid idea'. He turned and walked to his own quarters, losing interest in the sixth espada, since in his viewpoint he was the same as the others, just with a brain. About two weeks went by, and the bluenette didn't show to any espada meetings, nor to any of his missions, and Aizen was losing patience with him. "Ulquiorra, fetch Grimmjow, so he can give a half-assed excuse for not showing up to his missions or these meetings", Aizen said with a growl. Ulquiorra scowled and left, and just as he was about to open the door, it smacked him in the head, swinging open and out stomped the bluenette and a bunch of frightened fraccion. "LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET WHAT I ASKED FOR. I CAN SURVIVE A HALF HOUR ON MY OWN", Grimmjow yelled, booting them through a gargantua. Ulquiorra sneered and spoke, "Aizen-sama demands your presence trash." Grimmjow spun around and was about to throw a cero, but it suddenly dissipated, Grimmjows face turning a bit green. He was shoved to the side as Grimmjow rushed into his private restroom, and the sounds of retching reached his ears, and he could guess the reason for his not being at meetings. He strolled into the room before stopping, glancing at the room, which hadn't changed since last time he had been in there, before going into the washroom. The sight that greeted his eyes was pathetic, Grimmjow was pale and wan, sitting next to the porcelain toilet looking like he had just died. "Im going to hazard a guess that you have the flu or something of the like." Ulquiorra said un-sympathetically". Oh fuck you emo-ca..."Grimmjow wasn't able to finish his insult as a new wave of nausea left him dry heaving over the toilet, and Ulquiorra watched silently as Grimmjow struggled to get up afterwards. " I feel like shit...", Grimmjow sighed, as he leaned heavily on the wall. "And it never occurred to your tiny brain to go see Syzayel?", He asked simply. Grimmjow asked point-blank," would you trust him anywhere near your body, even if it was just to see if you were sick?". " No I wouldn't", Ulquiorra admitted, as Grimmjow nodded, glad that his nemesis could see it from his point of view." What are you doing here anyways fucker?" Grimmjow said with a snarl, and Ulquiorra sneered, before saying," its not by choice trash. "Grimmjow scowled, before retaliating," I didn't think so. Now make like a tree and leave my fucking room Emo-car. Oh wait, I just insulted trees everywhere by comparing them to you. You see, trees can feel, you cant. "Ulquiorras eyes flashed before he slammed Grimmjow against the wall and snarled at him, " I wouldn't try my patience any farther if I were you, because when its you,..._I have none to spare" ._ Grimmjow shoved Ulquiorra off and then suddenly he paled, swaying dangerously before his legs quit supporting him. Ulquiorra fell backwards, unable to stand under Grimmjow's weight as he fell on him and he yelled, " what are you doing Jaggerjacques?", In anger. After two minutes of him not responding he carefully rolled him over to see that both of his eyes were closed and his face had been smoothed over with a relaxed expression. Ulquiorra was instantly irritated, the other had passed out on him. He reached out to shove him off when he froze, his name escaping the others lips, and he peered at his face, which had taken on a confused expression. He watched for a moment, until Grimmjow sighed and his face relaxed again, indicating that Ulquiorra had indeed been in his thoughts. He carefully reached out, ignoring a voice screaming that he had sworn never to make contact with the bluenette again, and traced his face with a finger. He felt the sleeve of his shirt become tighter, and he looked at his arm, ruefully staring at Grimmjow's hand, which was holding onto his sleeve, with no intention of letting go. He thought over his options, one being to tear his arm off and leave, and the second being to stay as he was. He decided on the latter, watching Grimmjow sleep, breathing deeply in his sleep, before burying his face in Ulquiorra's abdomen, using him as a pillow. 'Oh shit', Ulquiorra thought. Glancing down at he blue mop resting on his chest, he ran his fingers through the teal tresses, annoyance vanishing slightly. He rubbed the others back, seeing a slightly pinched expression on the once relaxed face, and Grimmjow mumbled in his sleep. " Warm...", Grimmjow murmured, nuzzling against Ulquiorra's chest, a small smile slipping onto his face. Ulquiorra flushed and stroked his cheek before stiffening, staring into sleepy, teal eyes. Grimmjow blinked a couple times before sighing again, head falling back down, grumbling,"too bad dreams cant be real..."leaving Ulquiorra in shock. Grimmjow had dreams about him, even after what he had done to the other male? He didn't hate Grimmjow at all, he just didn't like how Grimmjow had invaded him against his wishes, but even that had not warranted the cruel act that Ulquiorra had done to him. He had regretted it almost immediatly, after he had gone to his room to think and he had realized that he had broken the other mans spirit with what he did. Grimmjows body suddenly convulsed and his eyes shot open, as he rolled off Ulquiorra to throw up on the floor. as soon as Grimmjow was finished, another bout of nausea hit him, causing him to dry heave. Ulquiorra, before his mind registered what he was doing, had started to rub his back, offering some comfort to help with the sickness. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra through pain clouded, watery eyes, as the other wordlessly handed him a washcloth to wipe his mouth with. " Why the fuck are you still here?",Grimmjow demanded, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, and he glared at Ulquiorra as though he was Aizen. "Did you know you talk in your sleep? You're more intelligent then, mainly because you _think_. By the way...what was that comment about '_ too bad dreams cant be real' _" _. _Grimmjow paled as though Aizen had just sentenced him to death, and said, " you...you really were here?" in disbelief. His fear appeared on his face as he thought he may have said something incriminating. " Yes I was. That is the only thing I could make out of the nonsense you were mumbling. Now what did it mean?",Ulquiorra asked, curiosity written all over his face. Grimmjow blushed slightly before saying, "well, I-uh I was just dreaming that you were a nice guy instead of being all high and mighty like you usually are, then I was looking at you and you touched my face and I musta thought I was still dreaming...cause normally you don't do stuff like that right?". Ulquiorra's blank face had slid, and he looked remorseful and depressed, causing Grimmjow to tentatively touch his shoulder in concern. "Hey whets wrong? This ain't like you...", Grimmjow asked, eyebrows furrowed as he contemplated Ulquiorra's tortured expression. "I'm sorry...I did a ...I did such a horrible thing to you... no one deserves that for any reason...", Ulquiorra whispered, as he closed his eyes, silent tears trailing down his cheeks. Grimmjow didn't answer, but merely grasped his chin, tilting it up so he could see into the sorrowful depths of the green pair. He could tell that he was sincere, that he honestly regretted his actions, but it didn't stop him from being angry about it." I trusted you. Twice. Both times you took advantage of me, so just saying sorry wont earn you forgiveness.", he said, anger seeping out at the memory. " Then what? What can I do to show you that I am truly sorry? I'll do anything to earn your forgiveness...", Ulquiorra pleaded, desperate to make amends. Grimmjow looked at the other, before speaking out his decision, " I have tried twice to submit to you, and you took advantage. I swear not to hurt you but there is only one thing that I would call fairy left after destroying my life with an incomplete mating ...so you will allow me to take you and, doing so will not only help me gain trust for you, I would have my life normal again". As he had expected, Ulquiorra had whitened, the prospect of Grimmjow having a -secret agenda-revenge on his mind. However he knew he had messed up the others life, and he had to atone for the act he had committed against Grimmjow. He carefully weighed his words before answering," you mean you want to...take me ...and to finish mating?", Ulquiorra looked slightly frightened at the prospect." That is the only way Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said, seeing his uneasiness. Ulquiorra quietly responded," I will do it...but I want you to know something first... I-Im a virgin...I don't know anything about b-being on the bottom and the idea scares me...", Ulquiorra looked at his feet, cheeks crimson from sharing that information. Grimmjow nodded, glad he had chosen to share the information, that way he knew to take it extra slow to make it easier for Ulquiorra. "All right then Ulquiorra. Come to my room tonight. Between nine and ten, that way we can have time to get ready", Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra looked at the clock, realizing it was 6 already. Ulquiorra left, leaving Grimmjow alone to make his plans for the quickly approaching night. He left, sonido'ing to Gins room and knocked, he had once barged in to witness Gin and Aizen going at it in bondage gear. Since then he had always been careful to knock, and he listened for a sound. " Come in~ ~", he heard, so he turned the knob and went in. "Hey Gin can you help me with something? I'm going to being doing something with someone tonight, but he is a virgin and I want his first time to be enjoyable...I don't know what to use so I was hoping you could help me get something from the world of living.", Grimmjow rushed out. Gin went from his trademark grin to a sly grin. "Ne Grimm-chan, I know all about ya and Ulqui-chan. Come on lets go go go", He sang, pulling Grimmjow through a gargantua. They arrived in front of a shop called doctor love, with a nurse with fuzzy pink cuffs on the sign. Gin pulled Grimmjow to a section with flavored lubricants and colognes. " Let's see, Ulquiorra likes chocolate so ah'd get this chocolate lube. Ya could wear this Chocolate cologne too it might' relax him a bit.", Gin had grabbed a basket and was putting lube and cologne in it. He walked to a shelf with vibrators and strings of beads ranging from the size of a marble to a golf ball. " Now ya should get this here, it has a 11 level vibrator system, and its good for teasing wit' ", he tossed a decent length vibrator into the basket. "and this too, me an sousuke have one of these, they have these ridges on em' that rub the sensitive areas. As for makin him scream, this one ya put in 'im, they build up in em, an ya pull em out quick. Theyre good for when yah've no time ta' fuck, but good for during a han'job. See,when there in him, they all kinda rub against his prostate, then when ya yank it out, it feels like ya came six times".Gin had a lecherous grin as he added anal beads and a ridged dildo to the building collection. "Now for the adventerous section. If ya wan' things ta last longer, put this on him an he won' be able ta cum. Its a cock ring, ya clip it on so its around the cock but under his balls. These are black velvet ropes, no burning sensation when tied, but ya cant get loose. Ah wouldn' use em the firs' time, but maybeh in teh future", Gin tossed a cock wring and velvet wrist ankle ties in as well. Grimmjow paused by a stack of condoms, wondering if they would be needed at some point. "Ne...are ya guys gonna wan' condoms?", Gin asked, and Grimmjow nodded, watching as condoms(chocolate) joined the pile. "Ah know ya got a tail, but id suggest this strap on vibrator, Im sure theres one your size. He'd think hes got two o' ya in his ass 'cept one has an additional surprise", Gin said with a leer,watching Grimmjow blush and grab one, throwing it into the basket. Grimmjow was glad that Gin was helpng him, but he was worrying about Ulquiorras reactions to things like these, and he wasnt too sure that he was keen on restraints either. "An this too,its a double ended dildo", Grimmjow stared, the thing was 2 feet long. "Too big", he said simply, before Gin replied with a nope. "Its for both o ya, these stretchy loops go around yer waists and that goes in ya both. Its a no hands activity. It has a vibrator setting as well, but its not really worth it". Grimmjow stared at it, imaging himself and Ulquiorra using it, crying out in ecstasy as they pressed backwards against each other. Their tails wrapped around their partners throbbing member,jerking each other until they came with a cry.../he snapped himself out of his thoughts, his face telling Gin that Grimmjow looked forward to trying it. Gin walked out with the basket, Grimmjow following him back to Los Noches, and Grimmjow was left by himself, looking at the basket of sexual devices. He went to his quarters, setting the basket next to the bed, with a white towel over it to hide its contents. " Its time for dinner in a few minutes so I'll head down, Ulquiorra will be here in an hr or two". He didn't have much of an appetite, avoiding the eyes of the smirking ex-captain, who stared at him all throughout his meal, and when he left he heard, "have fun~" from behind him. He had only been waiting for a minute or two when a timid knock came at his door. "Come in", Grimmjow called, warily watching as it swung into the room, Ulquiorra stepping in and closing the door softly behind himself. Grimmjow stood, walking swiftly to where the other stood quietly, and he grabbed his wrist, leading him over to the bed. Grimmjow carefully unzipped his jacket, sliding it off the pale shoulders so it fell silently to the floor before running his fingers along the others collarbone and down his chest, to rest on the gothic four that covered the left side. Ulquiorra stiffened as Grimmjow traced the edges of Ulquiorra's hollow hole, gently rubbing the sensitive area just inside of it causing him to tremble. "Relax Ulquiorra. I promised that I wouldn't hurt you", Grimmjow said, his eyes locking with the others, easing his insecurities. Grimmjow tilted Ulquiorra's head up, his thumb tracing the green tear tracks that were tattooed onto his face, before traceing his lips, where he had colored his lower lip black. He gently brought their lips together, before he broke apart, Ulquiorra looking at Grimmjow with a shy expression. He was no stranger to sex, having consorted with the orihime girl when she had still been in Nos Noches, but being on the receiving end was terrifying to him. He had tried with the girl and and her obvious discomfort and lack of enjoyment coming to the forefront of his mind. Thats why he was so afraid of this situation, especially after what had happened last time he had been with the other male. Grimmjow grasped his sash, untying it deftly and dropping it to the floor, before sliding Ulquiorras hakama down to his knees, setting Ulquiorra on the edge of his bed. He leaned him back, so he was on his back, rear at the edge of the bed and legs bent to support him. "I want you to keep your legs open, and stay on your back. I'm going to try a couple of things", Grimmjow said. He slid Ulquiorra's hakama off his legs, spreading them wide as he set them back down. "A-alright...", Ulquiorra replied, unease showing on his face. Grimmjow reached into the basket of toys, pulling out the chocolate lube, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers, before he lightly placed the tip of his finger on the others entrance. Ulquiorra tensed, and inhaling through his nose, forced himself to relax so Grimmjow could do what it was he had in mind, although he kept his eyes fixed on the others face. Grimmjow slowly pressed a finger in to his knuckle, watchng for signs of discomfort before curling his finger, stroking Ulquiorras inner walls. He began to pump the finger in and out, probing inside him for the bundle of nerves that would generate a sensation of pleasure. Ulquiorra writhed all of sudden, pleasure curling his toes as something inside was touched, and Grimmjow grinned, massaging the area until he pinpointed the location of Ulquiorras prostate. He added another, rubbing the calloused pads of his fingers against the others prostate and gently bit a nipple. He removed his fingers and reached to the side, pulling the vibrator from earlier out and coating it in lube. He wrapped a hand around Ulquiorra's boiling flesh, working it over with his fingers, feeling the blood pulsing through it. Ulquiorra was relaxed, breath coming out in short pants as he closed his eyes, and Grimmjow took the opportunity to line the vibrator up with Ulquiorras virgin hole. Ulquiorra felt something touch his entrance and made his body relax, before his breath caught in his throat, something larger than the fingers that had been him sliding in smoothly to rest against his prostate with a nudge. Grimmjow reached for the dial and turned it, putting the vibrator on level three, before watching a blush slowly creep over Ulquiorras face as the movements of the toy began to affect him. Ulquiorra was rendered wordless, his face heating up as the object inside him moved from side to side. Grimmjow smirked and palmed Ulquiorra's erection, licking a pearly-drop of pre-come from the rosy tip, elicting a moan from his slender lover. He grabbed the end of the vibrator and slowly turned it, creating a delicious friction that made Ulquiorra moan loudly, hips raising up off the bed. He pulled it back and twisted it as he slid it back in, earning a mewl of pleasure from the smaller man, eyelashes dusting his cheek as he closed his eyes. Ulquiorra was sure at the beginning that this would hurt, but the vibrator felt delicious, and he arched his back, his hips pressing down on the vibrator as grimmjow pressed it against his prostate. Grimmjow resumed the motions of his hand, caressing his balls and giving them a light sensual squeeze, before he got to his knees and ran his tongue along his cock, dipping his tongue into the slit to taste his salty pre-come. Grimmjow sucked the head lovingly, his tongue swirling around it, tasting it as Ulquiorra moaned. "G- Grimmjow...please...",Ulquiorra moved his hips, no longer deriving pleasure from the light buzz in his rear, which gave Grimmjow a devious idea. He turned the dial, cranking up to full for a moment, relishing in the scream that tore itself from Ulquiorras throat. Ulquiorras body pressed down to impale himself on the vibrator before Grimmjow turned the dial down to nine, watching him shiver, fingers winding themselves into the sheets. He dove his fingers into the basket, pulling out the cock ring, fastening it around the base of Ulquiorras cock, but snugly under his balls, preventing release. Ulquiorra looked mutinous, so Grimmjow spun the dial, returning it to full and watching as Ulquiorra thrashed, the pleasure overwhelming him. He thrust it in, hitting Ulquiorras prostate again and again, roughly biting his inner thigh before licking up the coppery liquid, sending shivers throughout the others body. He grabbed Ulquiorra's legs, opening them to pull the vibrator out, only to rest it next to Ulquiorra's erect cock, sending tantalizing shocks up and down his spine before it was removed again. He looked up at Grimmjow, his eyes slightly glazed over with lust, waiting for whatever he did next. Grimmjow stood and smirked, intending to put on a show for the other as he lubed up the vibrator, before quickly thrusting it inside his-self, watching those green eyes widen. Grimmjow spun the dial up to 10,and began to slide it in and out of himself,his hand sliding smoothly up and down his erection. Ulquiorras erection throbbed at the erotic display and he tightened his legs, caressing his own hard member, stifling a moan with a hand. Grimmjow smirked at the sight of the usually stoic espada losing his control, and he let out a loud moan, causing Ulquiorra to whimper in need. Grimmjow had decided he was enjoying the vibrator, but wanted to try something else, so he rooted through his new toys, deciding that since Ulquiorra couldn't hold his legs open on his own, he probably could use some help. He turned to the other man, whos eyes widened as he was flipped onto his front, and Grimmjow fastened the ropes around the undersides of his knees and the foot of the bed, trapping him in a kneeling position. Ulquiorra shivered, he was beginning to become afraid, he hadnt been expecting to have his movement limited. Grimmjow smiled, satisfied that Ulquiorra's legs would stay wide open for whatever he wished and he turned back to the toy he had set aside. He picked up a long dildo, before he showed to Ulquiorra and said, "u can make it slick, or it can go in dry. Its really your choice". Ulquiorra blushed angrily, before opening his mouth to lightly suck on the black toy, laving it generously with his saliva, watching Grimmjows expression become vacant. He let it go and watched Grimmjow until he vanished from his line of sight, knowing what was to come. Grimmjow teasingly ran the head of the thick, long dildo back and forth across his quivering entrance, before pushing it past the tight ring of muscle, the bumps along it sliding against the sensitive walls of his passageway until it hit his prostate. Ulquiorra tossed his head back and moaned, his ass muscled clamping down on the toy, and he heard Grimmjow moan in appreciation at the sight. "Ahnn, G-Grimm..jow its bi-g..",Ulquiorra gasped, his rear clenching around the toy as it was pumped in and out, his legs straining against their bindings. Grimmjow was pleased, having reduced his superior to a writhing mess, enjoying his moans as he thrust the dildo in mercilessly. He casually ran his fingers along Ulquiorras sides, before leaning over to lick his earlobe. "Id suggest you get used to it, because I'm..._Bigger..._", Grimmjow whispered into his ear, fingers latching onto one of Ulquiorras rosy, hard nipples, causing a moan as it was squeezed. "Hm, you make such dirty sounds Ulquiorra...i thought you were more controlled than this...",Grimmjow commented, lightly biting the tembling mans shoulder, licking the blood from the wound. Ulquiorra blushed and hissed at Grimmjow's comment, but was unable to deny it he continued to move his hips backwards, his rear swallowing more of the dildo. Grimmjow was it shoving into him, and was grinning, happy his idea had worked. He continued to thrust it in, enjoying the sight of his superior writhing underneath him, pleading for more than the toy could give, begging for something bigger. But Grimmjow ignored his requests, intent on trying one more thing first, so he pulled the toy out and retrieved the anal beads, intent on making the other cry for mercy, to just fuck him already. Ulquiorra wanted to scream at him, but froze, feeling something small and round slide inside. It was followed by something a little bigger, and he felt at least 6 more things, all round-ish slide in, getting bigger as they went, and he attempted to look behind himself. Grimmjow shook his head leaving Ulquiorra with no clue what was inside him. He didnt feel any vibration, nor was Grimmjow trying to move it around, but he did notice how the other man had begun to give him a hand-job and he gave a sigh of relief, thrusting his hips forward into the stong, firm hand .Right now he could care less about the thing inside his ass, when Grimmjow was pumping his hard, weeping cock so quickly, and he didn't protest as Grimmjow kissed him hard either. He was moaning constantly, Grimmjow having used one hand to pleasure his nipples as well before it vanished, and he felt a light touch to his rear before the object inside was suddenly pulled out, the different size balls triggering an unsatisfying climax. Ulquiorra had no clue what had happened, one second,Grimmjow was jerking him off, and the next the thing he knew the thing inside him had made him cum. Pleasure coursed through his body, his now empty hole quivering from the sensation of those delicious balls rubbing his insides and when they had left his body, he had felt like he had been slammed into 6 times. His cock had turned a dark red color from all the blood trapped within it, and he hoped the sexta would allow him to cum soon, his last climax having been unsatisfying. His body collapsed, his head hitting the mattress as he tried to recover from his fake climax, cursing under his breath. Grimmjow smirked and stood, easily removing his sash and hakama, stroking his throbbing cock, aching with the desire to bury itself in Ulquiorra's tight ass. He reached around the thin waist and quickly stroked the others cock, snickering as Ulquiorra blushed and panted hard, thrusting his hips forward to fuck Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow knelt behind the other male and nudged his entrance with the head of his cock, and Ulquiorra let out a strangled scream as Grimmjow grabbed his hips, pulling him backwards to impale himself on Grimmjow's member as the other male thrust himself in, burying himself in the confines of the others tight ass. Ulquiorra let out a gasp as Grimmjow suddenly thrust in, finally at long last, giving him something bigger and more satisfying. "Gyahh", Ulquiorra bit his lip, his backside throbbing with pleasure as he was stretched, inch by inch, by Grimmjows wide girth, until he was full. Grimmjow massaged Ulquiorra's waist, easing the pressure so that he could pull back, to thrust into the tight heat once more, hammering Ulquiorra's prostate over and over. Ulquiorra lowered his body, allowing the other man to slide in and out at a hard,fast pace. "_Gods...Grimmjow..."_,Ulquiorra leant forward, fingers grippng the sheets, face turned to the side as he moaned in pleasure. Grimmjow, seeing the expression on Ulquiorra's face decided to slow things down a little, so this could last longer. Grimmjow began to move his hips at a leisurely pace, enjoying the velvet feel of the other mans body. Ulquiorra yanked at his bindings with frustration, wanting so badly to have more of the sensations, more of Grimmjow, more of everything. Grimmjow noticed Ulquiorra's struggles and it didn't take much to figure out what it was about. He reached for the ties, tearing them with his claws which he then retracted, only to grab Ulquiorra's waist. He slowly got to his feet, Ulquiorra quickly moving to his own. "kneel on the bed Ulquiorra", Grimmjow ordered, withdrawing so only the head of his cock remained inside, and Ulquiorra clambered onto the bed. He steadied himself just before Grimmjow slammed his hips forward, and Ulquiorras prostate recieved one punishing hit after the other. Ulquiorra was lost in bliss, wriggling backwards to meet every thrust, Grimmjow's dirty whisperings turning him on more. "Gods...Harder...please...more Grimmjow",Grimmjow groaned and reached his hand down, working three fingers slowly into the others body. He stretched it wider, and managed to restrain himself long enough to pull out and find the last toy, the strap on, along with the dial. He struggled with it, finally having the clasp done before he slowly thrust his fingers in, moving three in a circle before adding a fourth. He kept stretching the other, until most of his hand was inside. Ulquiorra was whimpering at being so full, stretched as wide as he could possibly go, and Grimmjow lined himself up, thrusting in carefully, but quickly. Ulquiorra gasped, Grimmjow was still hot and swollen inside him, but,there was something else, it was almost the same, but was cool. "G-Grimmjow?what are you...", Ulquiorra looked behind himself, fear undisguised on his face. Grimmjow rolled his hips experimentally, and Ulquiorra gasped, there was double the pressure on his prostate that had him moaning wantonly, his legs spreading more to accommodate the other male. Grimmjow began a quick, steady rhythm, and left small bites on the pale shoulders in front of him. Their heavy breathing and moans resonated around the large room, the sound of their bodies coming together ringing in their ears. Grimmjow was quickly approaching his climax, but he wanted to force Ulquiorra to cum first. He snuck his hand down to the cock ring, snapping it undone and releasing Ulquiorra's swollen, hard, hot cock. He rubbed it sensually, smirking as Ulquiorra began to thrust his hips forward into his hand. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted the dial for the vibration on the strap on, as well as the vibrator dildo laying on the edge of the bed. He grabbed both and groaned loudly as he forced the vibrator up his ass, the awkward angle of his wrist making it hard to position it. He switched it on, moaning and bucking his hips, his internal walls trembling at the delicious feeling before he snapped out of his haze long enough to turn on the dial for the strap on. Ulquiorra screamed in ecstasy, his cock twitching at the sudden assault on his prostate, the vibration nearly sending him off the edge, Grimmjow's cock slamming repeatedly into his prostate. "G-grimmjow I-I'm going to cum...",Ulquiorra choked out, and Grimmjow leaned forward, his lips next to his ears before murmuring, "Come for me...Ulquiorra".A particularily hard thrust to his prostate had him screaming the others name so loud his throat hurt, "GRIMMJOW!". Ulquiorras body tensed up as he released himself onto the sheets, white strings of cum splattering his chest. Grimmjow lost it when Ulquiorra came, the scream of pleasure, the expression on his face and the sudden spasms of the mans passageway triggering his own climax. Grimmjow slammed himself in and out before he buried himself inside with a guttural moan, his sticky, hot cum filling Ulquiorra. Grimmjow collapsed, and harshly bit the others shoulder as a mating claim, Ulquiorra mewling as he marked him. He lay still, panting heavily for a moment before he pulled out, watching his cum trickle out of Ulquiorra's passageway, the barest pink tinge to it. He lay down, pulling Ulquiorra so he was flush against Grimmjow's body, exhausted heavily, too tired to do anything more than close his eyes. Grimmjow stayed quiet, watching as Ulquiorra failed to resist sleep and relaxed in his arms. He yawned loudly,he should get some sleep as well, they could talk about their new relationship in the morning...

That was chapter one.  
Don't worry Ulquiorra will get revenge for the torture he got.

This story might progress into a threesome or a foursome if I feel like it in the future...

Please rate and review, comments and criticism wanted too.

Suggestions for the next chapter will be accepted as well.

im-hidan-not-draco


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters or the world would've ceased to exist by now.

Pairings: grimmjow/ulquiorra, mentions of aizen/gin, grimm/ulqui starts as one-sided

Warnings: this fanfiction will contain yaoi and eventually mpreg so if you don't like, DONT READ! Thank you.

Characters will be a somewhat ooc but will otherwise be normal

_REVENGE…OR IS IT?_

A door opened, then shut, before the sound of silent footsteps echoed down the empty corridors of Los Noches. The palace was quiet, its inhabitants sleeping deeply in the dead of the night. But then, it was always night time in this cold, dreary place. Hueco Mundo was the realm of Hollows, a miserable dimension of sand and an endless struggle for power, and the right to live. The evolved hollows, the arrancar, had a better chance of survival if they were an espada or fraccion, for they could live in Los Noches. If you were an espada you served under the ruler of Hueco Mundo, Sousuke Aizen. I am one of these such Espada, and we are ranked from undecimo to Privera, the ten strongest espada, the strongest being the privera espada, Coyote Stark. I am the quatro espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Many consider me to be emotionless, uncaring, and its true. At least, it Was. A week ago the Sexta espada Grimmjow JaggerJaques went into heat and asked if I would mate with him. And I agreed to. During our mating he did a foolish thing, and although I regret my later actions, I became angered. We were in our release forms and while I was moving within him, he attempted to use his tail to penetrate me. I had not expected it and although I admit it was in no way unpleasant, I did a monstrous thing. I took him as rough as I could, and even when he removed his tail from my body I did not stop. I made him bleed, deliberately avoiding his prostate to create unnecessary pain, and I also humiliated him, stroking him to climax even though he was screaming at me to stop. I left him lying on the floor, gasping as I left the room and I began to feel guilt as I heard his attempts to stifle his sobs.

I lay in my room that night, looking at the ceiling of my room, utterly disgusted with myself at what I had done to that man… a man I had affection for. He irritated me to no end on missions and disrespected lord Aizen left and right. He was loud, arrogant and crude, and loved battle, to kill. And yet, I loved him. Grimmjow was exotic, unique and very, very handsome. He was tall and well built, toned muscles with a six pack that ended just above the hollow hole in his abdomen. His face was hard edged, yet soft at the same time, similar to that of the shinigami subsitute, though he was loath to compare That to the Sexta espada. That teal hair and those turquoise eyes of his, the markings on his eyes that accented them so beautifully, were the things he loved the most about the man. And it had crushed the heart he didn't think existed to see the despair in Grimmjow's eyes after what he had done to him.

I Had gone to him to try to earn his forgiveness and mate properly but he had shouted at me, and he was right to do it. He had been quiet for some time before he said he would try again, but this time I would submit to him. We agreed to meet at nine in his room, and I was shaking with anxiety when I arrived and knocked on the door. He was gentle, despite all that I had done to him the night before and I knew I didn't deserve it. He tied my legs open and used sexual toys on me, had me writhing and whimpering pathetically as he teased me, using, a vibrator I think is what its called. Grimmjow was sliding it in and out of me with different speeds and vibration levels and I knew I was moaning wantonly, whining in protest when it was pulled out. He then put what seemed to be a string of balls inside me, and I was relieved when they didn't move. He put something on the base of my length, and then I became distracted as he kissed me, his hand stroking my throbbing cock, only to let go and reach lower. I remember tossing my head back and letting out a loud scream of pleasure as he pulled the object inside me out swiftly, and then whimpering for him to take me, to let me cum. And he did take me, he took me hard until I was begging for more. I blinked dazedly when he pulled away and fastened something around his waist and his fingers began to stretch me hurriedly. Suddenly I had been filled again and it was as though there were two of him pounding into me, and my eyes widened as he grabbed the long abandoned vibrator and impaled himself with it. He had bent me almost double, thrusting into me relentlessly and suddenly the pressure on my cock vanished, my climax rushing towards me. I arched my back, howling his name as I came, only to wheeze as he collapsed on top of me, nuzzling his face into my neck. He pulled me against him, falling asleep quickly and I blinked blearily before closing my eyes, deciding to sleep as well.

It had been a week ago and I have not seen him since, planning an evening of my own in which we would be in the world of the living, instead of this fortress of unbearable whiteness. I walked down the corridor to Grimmjow's room and knocked once, twice, then entered.

He was beautiful, irresistible. Grimmjow was asleep, a peaceful expression on his face as he lay on the bed. I let my eyes wander down his body, noting that he was sleeping in a pair of boxers, and that I could spot a tuft of teal, peeking out from the top of Grimmjow's emerald boxers. I silently strode to the bed, and hooked a finger under the elastic, slowly drawing Grimmjow's boxers down past his hips, and then off his body entirely. He ran a pale hand leisurely down his chest until he reached the hollow hole in his abdomen, running a finger along the edge. Grimmjow's body jerked momentarily, before settling again, his breathing smoothing out as he relaxed. I smiled and picked up Grimmjow's sash carefully tying it around the sleeping mans head, obscuring his vision. I removed my own sash, and lifted his hands above his head, tying his wrists to the headboard. I undressed and slid onto the bed, between his legs to admire his cock, which was certainly well past average size. I leaned forward and gave the tip a long, slow lick as my hand gently massaged the other mans balls, cupping them and giving them a light squeeze.

"Nngh~", Grimmjow shifted below him, breath hitching before it evened out again, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. I slowly stroked his length, as I took his sac into my mouth, sucking lightly on it before I let go and blew a cool breath of air across the warm, wet spot. Grimmjow groaned and shifted again, breathing becoming a little shallower as he attempted to see his assailant. " What the fuck? I don't know who's-Unh~~", Grimmjow gasped as I took the head of his throbbing cock into my mouth, sucking hard, and swirling my tongue around it. "ah-n… w-who are you-why are you doin- A-ahhh… t-this?", Grimmjow managed to choke out as I slid more of his length into my mouth. I let go of his cock with a wet pop, smirking as I replied, "you know perfectly well who I am, _**Grimmjow **_." He took in a sharp breath as he whispered, "Ulquiorra…. Why are you doing this?" I ran my hand up his chest to rub an erect nipple and said, "Because I feel like it. I _like_ how you look like this Grimmjow, and I would love to see more." Grimmjow bit his lip and then he gulped before saying, " Would you please… take this thing off my face? I - I want to see you…" I blinked, pleasantly surprised by his request before I spoke. " Certainly." I lifted my hand and gently removed the blindfold, blinking at the lust he saw in the others eyes. " Grimmjow…, I have wanted to be with you again, to feel your body against mine, but I do not wish to have a sore rear this time around. I would like to take you, but if you do not want that, I would understand", he murmured. Grimmjow leaned forward and kissed me passionately, our tongues rubbing against each other as we mapped out the warmth that was the others mouth.

We broke apart gasping for air, saliva running down Grimmjow's chin as he breathed harshly. I wiped it away with a finger, only to stop as he drew it into his mouth, sucking on it sensually as our eyes met. He coated the others evenly as well before releasing them, his eyes glazed with need as he looked at me. " Ulquiorra, please, I need you to take me hard, pound me into the mattress until I black out from ecstasy. Please… ," Grimmjow pleaded, the most sexy look I had ever seen plastered on this handsome mans face. I bit back a groan as I slid his fingers into Grimmjow, hastily preparing him before I lifted Grimmjow's legs over my shoulders and sheathed myself inside the warm willing body with one thrust. Grimmjow let out a loud, keening noise, as he arched his back to accept the quick penetration, feeling me sliding deep within him.

"Gods Grimmjow, ….You're so beautiful…", I whispered, my eyes on his face as he looked at me with those deep turquoise eyes of his. I began a slow rhythm, watching carefully for any signs of discomfort he may be was letting out soft sighs of pleasure, eyes half lidded as we moved against each other.

He tugged on the cloth binding his wrists and it tore easily. I watched as he lifted his hand to stroke my cheek. " Ulquiorra…ashieteru yo…", Grimmjow whispered, emotion shining in his deep eyes. I was silent as I realized what words I had just heard, that he could possibly love me. I crushed my lips to his, and began to thrust urgently into his tight body, striking his prostate with every blow. Grimmjow tossed his head to the side, letting out a stream of moans, curses, and demands to be fucked harder. I was only too willing to oblige as I felt my climax nearing, thrusting my hips against his erratically, one hand reaching down to pump his pulsing cock. He screamed himself hoarse, calling my name to the heavens as he came, his inner walls spasming around my length, sending me over the edge. I growled his name out as I pushed in one final time, filling him with my hot cum as I ground against him, eyes clenched shut. Finally I was able to open them again, and I looked down at my mate, my Grimmjow, happy to see a natural smile on his face instead of his usual mocking grin. I leaned down to whisper in his ear, "ashieteru yo…. Grimmjow." I watched him stare at me in shock for a minute before he pulled me into his arms, where I was warm, and comfortable. I soon heard soft snores from the man beneath me, and I smiled and rested my head upon his chest, eyes closing as sleep overcame me. I can save my revenge for later…

That was chapter two

Please rate and review, comments and criticism wanted too.

Suggestions for the next chapter will be accepted as well.

reviewers will be given cookies and flames will be used to keep warm in the winter.


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters or the world would've ceased to exist by now.

Pairings: grimmjow/ulquiorra, mentions of aizen/gin, grimm/ulqui

Warnings: this fanfiction will contain yaoi and eventually mpreg so if you don't like, DONT READ! Thank you.

Characters will be a somewhat ooc but will otherwise be normal

Los noches was cold, the temperature outside dropping by at least thirty degrees. A door opened and closed as a figure stepped out, closing it quietly as to not disturb the remaining occupant who was slumbering inside. They set off down the corridor to turn around a corner, vanishing from sight. I shifted in bed, groaning as soreness radiated up my entire spine from the small motion. My eyes cracked open, heavyness from the deep sleep I was coming out of trying to force them closed again. I raised my hand and rubbed my eyes furiously, blinking repeatedly until the ceiling came into focus. I turned my head to the side, and glanced at the time on my clock and registered the fact that it was just after four in the afternoon.

"crap…," I murmured, remembering the meeting we have every day was at ten in the morning, and I had slept through it. Aizen would not be happy with him in the least but at the moment he could care less. These meeting were mandatory for us, the espada, and I knew I would face punishment sooner or later. I hated that bastard, proclaiming himself ruler of us, because los noches needed a king. He wasn't even a hollow, he was an ex-shinigami captain, a traitor to the soul society. He brought that blind fucker and the fox faced captain with him too, tousen and ichimaru. Tousen cut my arm off once, and although the healer woman, inoue healed me, I am just waiting for that blind freak to drop his guard, so I can kill him. Fox face isn't too bad, although he is creepy as fuck sometimes, appearing from seemingly nowhere, to say hi. Him and Aizen are together apparently, if that disgusting display in the throne room last week was anything to go by, I saw those two going at it like rabbits and was tempted to claw my eyes out of my head.

I mated with the fourth, the quatro espada last week, and although it didn't work the first time, we tried again, and our second time was a Hell of a lot better. I remember how his face was red and how he moaned my name as I teased him, tortured him, and I scowled as I remembered that I still had to thank ichimaru for the help he had given me in securing the items I needed for that night. Ah well, I can do that later.

I smirked as I remembered the events from last night, how my mate had tied me up in my sleep and had his way with me. And I had loved it. I had never thought Ulquiorra was capable of being so kinky, blindfolding me and tying my wrists up as he pleasured me, shocking me awake with that sinful tongue of his.

I ran my hand slowly down my chest, sensually rubbing a nipple as I remembered how he had touched them, hissing from the sensation. I slid my hand farther down, tracing the rim of the hole in my abdomen, shivering as pleasure coursed through my body as I touched the sensitive skin. I recalled how he had stroked me, running his hand languidly up and down my length and how he had ran his tongue over the head. I licked my fingers and wrapped my hand around my length, rubbing the head with my thumb,and I let out a soft moan from the feeling. I imagined that Ulquiorra was with me, watching me, and my face reddened as I whimpered from the tight heat coiling up in my groin. I slid my fingers into my mouth, laving them with saliva and moaned as I thumbed the slit of my cock, pressing down on it. I kicked the covers off and rolled onto my front, reaching back to lightly press on my entrance.

I let out a sharp breath as I worked one in, the position making it hard to find my prostate, and I forced a second finger in, scissoring them as I pushed them deeper. I slid them in and out a few times, stretching myself before I experimentally curled my fingers, brushing against that bundle of nerves that sent a shock of pleasure running through me. I let out a shaky breath as I lowered my shoulder to the mattress, easing some of the pressure and gaining better access to my body. I flinched and grimaced in slight discomfort as I slid a third, then a fourth finger into my entrance, and began a slow pace, pushing them deep before curling my fingers, and then repeating the action. I let out a low moan and gasped Ulquiorras name, wishing it was him instead of my fingers, wishing I was filled by his hot cock as he fucked me long and hard." uhnn- Ulquiorra", I moaned weakly, almost believing I could see him in front of me.

" I do have to say this is a pleasant sight Grimmjow, I dint realize you needed me this much…", I heard his smooth voice as a hand ran down my side, then reached under me to carress my aching arousal. " U-Ulquiorra" , I gasped, blushing as I realized he must have been standing there for some time. "shush Grimmjow. I will make you feel like youre drowning in pleasure, and I will have you screaming my name as you come" , Ulquiorra said in a husky voice, eyes burning with lust. I gulped and gasped as he brought our lips together, our tongues rubbing together sensually before he bit my lip, then lapped the blood away. I tangled my fingers in his hair, fully aware that I was acting uncharacteristically, but at the moment I didn't want to be dominant. I had been dominant for far too long and I want used, and used so good. I want to feel helpless as I am taken, unable to do anything other than cling to Ulquiorra as he fills me to the limit, and I want him to take me so hard that I will feel like im breaking. Ulquiorra grasps my wrist and tugs, so my fingers slip out of me and lines himself up with my quivering hole, and digs his nails into my hips as he thrusts in, dragging me backwards until my rear meets his hips. I let out a cry as he pulls me backwards so we are both kneeling, his cock firmly imbedded inside me. " put your hands against the wall", he whispers into my ear, as a hand teases the head of my length, a drop pf pre-cum dripping from the tip.

I groan and steady myself against the wall, but I am still unprepared for the sudden assault to my prostate and I am soon resporting to half coherent moans and demands for more. Ulquiorra turns my face towards his and captures my lips in a sloppy, open mouthed, breathless kiss. I can feel my orgasm rushing towards me, and im sure he can too, for he suddenly grips the base of my length tightly, preventing the release I so desperately need. " AGH. You fucking bastard Ulquiorra. Let me cum!", I reach down and attempt to remove his grip, instantly collapsing against the wall from the intensity of Ulquiorras thrusts, and I realize im not going to win. He strokes the inside of my hollow hole, and the sensations are unbearable, and I clench down on him in frustration, dragging a hoarse moan from his throat. Ulquiorra lets go of my cock and suddenly my knees are no longer touching the bed.

He slides out and spins me around, so my back is against the wall, leaving me stunned for a moment. He lifts my leg over his shoulder and stands, my back sliding up the wall and I gasped, wrapping my other leg around his waist. He renters me swiftly, slamming in and out, delivering blow after blow to my prostate. " Ah- U- Ulquiorra-", I dragged his face to mine, kissing him as he drove into me, and I dragged my nails down his back, leaving long bleeding scratches. Ulquiorra lets out a moan of approval and picks up the pace, sliding deeper as he bucked his hips forward again and again. "Grimmjow…", he whispered, an intense look in his eyes as they met mine, and I felt his fingers interlock with mine, pressing my left hand against the wall. " Ulquiorra … I - Im cumming….", I gasped, feeling my groin tighten again, and I clenched around him, as a particularly hard thrust threw me over the edge. "Ulqui-", was all I managed to choke out before I screamed myself hoarse as I climaxed, thick jets of cum splattering on both our chests. Ulquiorra let out a growl and sank his teeth into my shoulder as he released his hot cum inside me, warming me from the inside.

We stayed there for a bit, basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking, before Ulquiorra carefully pulled out of me, and I grimaced at the feeling of his cum dripping out of me, to run down my legs. "eech. Im taking a shower. You coming with me?", I asked cautiously, glancing at Ulquiorra who merely nodded and frowned momentarily. "are you going to make it to the washroom Grimmjow? I imagine you must be feeling quite sore now", he stated. I flushed and growled before I stomped to the washroom, flinching at the sharp pang of pain that shot up my spine with every step. Ulquiorra turned the shower on and we carefully got in, relishing in the heat and the sensation of getting clean. I slathered my hair up with shampoo, scrubbing vigorously before rinsing the suds out, and stepped out, Ulquiorra close behind. " you better not be staring at my ass", I said glancing over my shoulder to see that was in fact, what he was doing. "hm?", he queried, having missed what I said altogether, and I rolled my eyes before climbing onto the bed and snuggling down underneath the covers. He slid in next to me and I turned on my side, pulling him against me. " you bit me in the fucking shoulder. Why?", I grouched. He let a small smile on his face before he stated ," so everyone would know that you belong to me Grimmjow. Im hardly going to resist a chance for that. Now others will know you belong underneath me in more ways than one." I snarled and shoved him away from me, turning to face the opposite direction. "asshole." I felt him move against my back and heard him say, " don't overreact Grimmjow. Its unbecoming of you." I scowled again and said " fuck you Ulquiorra." I felt his hand slide over my waist to stroke my semi-hard erection and heard ", go ahead Grimmjow." I contemplated those words for a minute before I registered their meaning and rolled over to crush my lips to his, tongures twining together.

This was going to be a long fucking night. Literally.

That was chapter a little worried that I made Grimmjow too uke in this chapter,but I think it worked out.

Please rate and review, comments and criticism wanted too.

Suggestions for the next chapter will be accepted as well.

im-hidan-not-draco


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters or the world wouldn't exist by now.

Pairings: grimmjow/ulquiorra, mentions of aizen/gin, grimm/ulqui starts as one-sided

Warnings: this fanfiction will contain yaoi and eventually mpreg, so if you don't like, DONT READ! Thank you.

Cookies for my reviewers : collette,saya.Y-Lover, and others, and ill keep any flames to warm my house this winter.

Characters will be a somewhat ooc but will otherwise be normal

_**Howl little panther**_

It had been 2 weeks since Grimmjow had that wild night with Ulquiorra, where they were up until the early hours of the morning. He had been asleep a lot, but that was normal seeing as his release form was a form of cat and all that. Tonight he was having trouble sleeping, tossing and turning as he attempted to find a comfortable sleeping position to endure the heat of the bedroom. He rolled onto his side then stiffened as he realized what was keeping him awake. Reiatsu was stroking all over his body, arousing his nipples, and he growled, looking for the creep who dared do this to him. Suddenly the pressure increased and he couldn't do anything but blink and twitch, as Ulquiorra stepped out of the shadows, his reiatsu pinning Grimmjow to the mattress. As suddenly as it came, it vanished and he caught pantera as it was thrown to him.

" enter your release state, Sexta.", Ulquiorra ordered, drawing his Zanpacto, Murciélago. Grimmjow watched, entranced as he watched Ulquiorra speak the words to transform, " enclose, Murciélago" before he vanished in a swirl of dense green reiatsu. Through the whistling wind Grimmjow heard ,"Resurrección Segunda Etapa….", and then the reiatsu blasted him backwards as it exploded. When he cracked his eyes open again he was met with the sight of Ulquiorra second release state. He was beautiful. His dark emerald eyes, accentuated by the larger black tear markings running down his cheeks. The hole in his collar bone had black fur running from the base of it, down the middle of his abdomen to meet his hips. Two lethal horns curved from the sides of his head, and his black hair grew longer, hanging past his shoulders. Ulquiorra fingers grew longer, ending in sharp claws as fur sprouted from the tips to mid - bicep. Fur grew on his long legs and on a long, thin tail that waved lazily behind him. And lastly, two large bat wings slowly unfurled from him, stretching to touch the ceiling high above them.

Grimmjow gulped at the beautiful sight before him and drew his own Zanpacto, placing his fingers on the blade to drag them up as he growled," Grind, pantera~". blue reiatsu exploded outwards and vanished to reveal Grimmjow standing tall, his body longer and more slender than it was. Grimmjow smirked and focused his reiatsu to peel back the armour, showing bare skin only. His hair grew to halfway down his back , a long armoured tail waving fiercely behind him as he raised a clawed, teal furred hand to curl a finger, beckoning Ulquiorra towards him. His hollow hole was smaller, and his legs were long and slender, fur growing mid - calf to end in clawed paws. His grin was feral and his ears had become longer and furry, twitching in time with his breathing. Grimmjow grinned as he watched Ulquiorras eyes slide down his body, admiration showing as he took his time walking to the other male.

Grimmjow tilted his head to the side, anticipating whatever Ulquiorra had planned for them, and as Ulquiorra caressed his cheek, he nuzzled his hand, eyes closing as Ulquiorra stroked his ear. Ulquiorra tilted his chin up, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss, tongues slowly moving against each other as they explored each others mouths. Ulquiorra broke the kiss, and moved down to Grimmjow's collar bone and sucked on it, until the skin flushed a dark red. Grimmjow moaned as Ulquiorra licked one of his nipples, then latched onto the sensitive nub with his teeth, and bit lightly. " ah- ", he whispered, eyes closing as Ulquiorra administered the same treatment to the other side, teasing it until it became rosy and hard. Ulquiorra slid lower and ran his tongue down Grimmjows abdomen, dipping it in and out of his navel. Grimmjow gulped and pulled him up and Ulquiorra watched as he slid down to kneel in front of his erection. Grimmjow flicked his tongue out to taste the pre-cum collected at the tip, before running his tongue over the vein on the underside of Ulquiorras cock. He kissed the tip and slid his tongue into the slit, earning a moan from his mate. Grimmjow took the head into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it, before he slowly leaned forward, sliding more of the length into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. He let one hand run down to cup Ulquiorras balls, massaging them and rolling them in his palm. He slowly relaxed his throat, and Ulquiorra gasped as Grimmjow took him down his throat, not stopping until his nose met the dark curls at the base of his cock.

Grimmjow moved up and down the length, and he felt a purr well up in his chest, sending vibrations through Ulquiorras shaft, causing the other man to let out a guttural moan. Ulquiorra tangled his fingers in Grimmjows hair, thrusting his hips to bury more of himself in that hot, wet cavern. His tail wrapped around Grimmjows leg, spreading them wider before the tip of his tail slid teasingly across his entrance, stroking the puckered skin. Grimmjow swallowed around Ulquiorra and he pulled Grimmjow off his length, bringing him up for a heated kiss. Ulquiorras tail slipped under the bed, to draw a bag out of the shadows, and pulled it up next to him. He reached in with one hand, the other hand keeping Grimmjow from moving away, and withdrew an item, a thick, ridged dildo, which Grimmjow recognized from the night they completed their mating. He blushed and stared at Ulquiorra in disbelief, tail flicking down to hide his entrance from view, ears flattening against his head. He hissed lowly as Ulquiorra then pulled out a string of anal beads, eyes narrowing as Ulquiorras tail wrapped around his wrist, then yelping in shock as it yanked it behind his back, trapping both arms there. He spat in anger, tugging on his arms as Ulquiorra lifted his tail to place it in his mouth, sucking thoughtfully before he removed it, and thrust the tip into Grimmjow.

" AHH you fucking BASTARD. Would it have killed you to use some lube?", Grimmjow snarled, letting out a sharp hiss of pain from the rough entry. Ulquiorra blinked calmly before lifting a small bottle of chocolate lube out of the bag, pouring a generous amount onto Grimmjows twitching entrance, and removed Grimmjows tail enough so that the lube would make for smoother entry. "better?", he asked coolly, as Grimmjow gingerly moved his tail, scowling at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra watched Grimmjow slide his tail in and out of himself for a moment, before he leaned back, leisurely stroking his cock until it was fully erect. He pulled Grimmjows tail out, and smirked when Grimmjow whined at the loss before picking up the ridged toy, and rubbing his entrance with it teasingly. He slid it in agonisingly slowly, twisting it to slide it against the sensitive muscles, drawing a weak moan from the back of Grimmjows throat. "ul-Ulquiorra … please…", he whimpered, pressing back as much as possible to try and get more friction and depth. Ulquiorra took pity seeing the helpless face Grimmjow had, and thrust it in deep, setting a fast pace as he slid the toy in and out, turning it as he did to stimulate the nerves in his passageway.

Grimmjow moaned in pleasure, rubbing his tail along Ulquiorras aching arousal, twining around it and sliding against it to excite him. Ulquiorra growled in approval, moving one hand to trail his claws down Grimmjows sides, leaving thin scratches along them. Grimmjow bucked his hips forward, pressing his erection into the covers, trying to ease the pressure in his cock. Ulquiorra reached down and lifted Grimmjows chin, moving to nip Grimmjows lips, and Grimmjow sighed quietly, as Ulquiorra kissed along his jawbone. He felt the toy lodged within him slowly withdraw, leaving him empty and unfulfilled, and he let out an unhappy noise, displeased at the loss. He felt something small and round slip in, followed by something bigger, and let out a sharp gasp as the objects built up bigger and bigger inside him, trembling as he recognised the feel of the anal beads inside him. He shook in anticipation as Ulquiorra slid his finger into the hoop of the string, and Grimmjow waited to feel them pull out, waiting, but not feeling it happen. Ulquiorra smiled and lifted his unoccupied hand to caress his cheek, slipping his tongue into Grimmjows mouth to suck on the other mans tongue sensually, watching as Grimmjows eyes slid closed and his body relaxed. He smiled into the kiss, and pulled swiftly, Grimmjows eyes widening as he let out a raw cry of pleasure, collapsing on the mattress as he came from the sudden simulation of nerves from the sudden exit of the toy. He lay there, pant his breathing harshly as he caught his breath, Ulquiorras eyes fixed on him as he cracked his eyes open, eyes glazed , to focus on Ulquiorra.

"hurry up and fuck me already, I hate being teased.", he said plainly, eyes clearing up enough to show that he meant what he said. Ulquiorra sighed, disappointed that his fun was over, and that he couldn't embarrass his little kitty any more, before he lifted Grimmjow into the air with his long tail. He slowly pushed Grimmjows legs open, and lifted him just high enough for him to lick the leftover cum off of Grimmjows still hard cock. Grimmjow moaned from the touch, unaware of Ulquiorra slathering lube on his erection until he was suddenly brought down on it, his prostate stinging from the force of the blow as white hot pleasure blinded him. His back arched as his mouth opened, a strangled cry dragged from his throat as he dug his claws into Ulquiorras shoulders, blood welling up from the gouges he created. Ulquiorra rocked his hips back and forth, pressing deep and hard, relishing in the loud moans he coaxed from his mate, and enjoying the light red blush creeping across his face. Grimmjow purred in pleasure, his legs wrapping around Ulquiorra to pull him in deeper, as he reached down to grasp himself, stroking his neglected, swollen member, pre-cum dripping down as he fingered the slit. Ulquiorra removed his tail, reaching towards the bed to return with a strangely familiar object, that he strapped on as he pulled out so only the head of his cock was left inside. Grimmjow felt his hole stretching painfully, as Ulquiorra re-entered, registering the sudden widening of his entrance was due to the strap on dildo Ulquiorra had put on. He groaned, and Ulquiorra stilled, waiting for Grimmjow to adjust before he moved even a little. Grimmjow slowly relaxed around him, and nodded, gasping as Ulquiorra slid in until his balls were touching his butt, and closed his eyes as Ulquiorra began a fast, steady pace.

"Ulquiorra …. I'm.. I'm going to cum soon ", Grimmjow whispered into his ear, and Ulquiorra lost his remaining self control, hefting his legs over his shoulder for better access as he drove his hips forward, impaling the sexta on his pulsing erection, thrusting in and out as he brought them both closer to release. " Grimmjow", he murmured, stroking Grimmjows dripping cock, meeting the others glazed, lust filled eyes. Grimmjow held Ulquiorras gaze, blushing until Ulquiorra leaned forward enough to growl into his ear. " come for me Grimmjow, my mate…", he heard. With those words he toppled over the cliff and couldn't contain himself as he howled his mates name, muscles seizing up with the intensity of his climax. " ULQUIORRAAAA-", he called loudly, thick spurts of semen shooting onto his chest, to run down it and drip into the hole in his abdomen. Ulquiorra, after seeing the look on Grimmjows face when he came could no longer hold himself back, groaning Grimmjows name out as he released deep inside, arms encircling the other man to hold him steady as his legs slid off his shoulders. Slowly, the two slid down the wall, and Ulquiorra carefully set Grimmjow down before he cleaned him up, licking the cool mess of cum off his chest with his tongue. Grimmjow watched drowsily as Ulquiorra folded one wing around him as they lay on the bed, before the other stretched out to cover them both. Grimmjow let out a contented sigh, turning onto his side so he could press up against the other man for warmth, tail flicking to lay across their lower legs as he closed his eyes, ready to sleep after their intense lovemaking. Ulquiorra remained still, looking at the ceiling as he wondered if they could truly have a happy relationship, when they must serve Aizen, and go on dangerous missions every other day. But, he supposed he could leave that thought until tomorrow as he turned his head, resting his chin on top of Grimmjows head as he closed his eyes and let sleep carry him away.

That was chapter four.

Please rate and review, comments and criticism wanted too.

Suggestions for the next chapter will be accepted as well.

im-hidan-not-draco


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own bleach or the world would have many screwed up problems and characters in it.

Rating is fluffy for now, but will return to mature in later chapters.

Raters and reviews are received happily, suggestions are appreciated, and flames are used to kill my enemies.

Im-hidan-not-draco.

Btw I have started posting pictures on deviant , and my profile name is hidanszombie so have a look if u choose to, but its all final fantasy at the moment (for now)

Ulquiorra sighed, his eyes half closed as he sat through yet another meeting, idly wondering if espadas could die from boredom, and overindulging on tea, but decided that wasn't very plausible. He looked out of the corner of his eye, silently groaning as he saw his mate drooling, his eyes staring vacantly at the wall above gins head. Thankfully lord Aizen hadn't noticed. "Grimmjow".

He flinched, realizing that Grimmjow was being addressed by their lord and likely to be reprimanded for sleeping. Nnoitra leaned over shoving Grimmjows shoulder, only for the aforementioned males head to roll to the left, a soft grunt escaping his lips as his eyes fell shut. Aizen frowned, and ichimaru stepped forward and said with a tilt of his head, " Grimmjows sure been sleeping a lot- ne~?" Ulquiorra frowned slightly recalling that his mate had, indeed, been sleeping a lot more that was usual. "could our Ulqui-kun be keeping him up too late at night?"

Ulquiorra shot a glance at Aizen, who merely smiled and said," we are not oblivious Ulquiorra. However, you do need to be a bit more discreet at night, Nnoitra has been complaining about the noise you two make." Ulquiorra blushed Scarlet and turned away, shaking Grimmjow and rolling his eyes when he blinked blearily up at Ulquiorra, the shoulder of his jacket wet from his drooling. " what..?" he mumbled, confusion in his eyes as he glanced around the room, before paling at the sight of Aizens and gins amused expressions. " maybe Grimmjow should go and see szyael for a physical exam, just to be sure he's not coming down with anything?", gin suggested, only to grin at the simultaneous cries of "absolutely not", and "fuck no. that creep isn't touching me, ever."

Gin shrugged an decided to leave it at that. Grimmjow yawned and got up, leaving the room with mutters of,"….need a fuckin sandwich…..". Nnoitra leaned back and yelled," make sure you have "a" sandwich and not" 20 " sandwiches like yesterday, or you're going to end up as fat as barragan." he stopped and a distant shout came back, echoing the hallways." Ulquiorra cero that fucking asshole for me". Ulquiorra didn't hesitate to fulfill his mates request. "motherfucker-" Nnoitra could be heard on the far side of los Noches.

Ulquiorra walked to the kitchens, and upon entering found that Nnoitra jibe at Grimmjows eating may not have been an exaggeration after all. He stared dumbfounded at Grimmjow before stammering," what on earth is that monstrosity you are eating?" Grimmjow glanced at his banana sandwich, garnished with mustard, chocolate sauce and horseradish before looking at Ulquiorra." my sandwich" was his only explanation as he took a large bite of the nausea inducing sandwich and it took Ulquiorra all of his self restraint not to rush to the bathroom and vomit because of the smell in the kitchen. When he was able to speak again, he grimaced and said, "how many other things have you eaten that were like that?"

Grimmjow hesitated before he gave a guilty look to the counter. Ulquiorra followed his gaze and cautiously looked in the big mixing bowl, turning a nasty colour green as he retreated from it. "What, is that?" Grimmjow shifted his sandwich before he looked to the side and mumbled, "lunch…" Ulquiorra cautiously approached the man, and carefully stated," Aizen may be right. We need to have you looked at. You're sleeping far too much, and you're eating things that even the inoue woman wouldn't have eaten." Grimmjow abruptly backed away, shaking his head in absolute refusal. He was not going to visit that maniac, he'd have a life threatening injury first before he went willingly.

Ulquiorra slid a finger under Grimmjows chin and looked into his eyes pleadingly." please, if not for yourself, then do it to put my mind at rest." Grimmjow let out a gloomy sigh and allowed himself to be pulled to the laboratory.

Once inside they were faced with an angry szyael, chasing Lumina around, who was missing an arm." come back here, ill make you again later but now I am hungry." He paused at the sight of his visitors, and stood straight. " Ulquiorra, Grimmjow , what may I do for you?", he smiled pleasantly at them, and the hair on the back of Grimmjows neck stood up. "Ulqui- I really don't want to go anywhere near him….", he said as he edged behind the other male. " I think something may be wrong with Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said simply.

"what are his symptoms?", szyael asked, a clipboard and pen suddenly in his hands.

" he eats things that even orihime could not stomach and he has been sleeping far too much than should be healthy." Szyael nodded absentmindedly as he scribbled notes, then walked up to Grimmjow. "remove your jacket and raise your arms please." Grimmjow growled before he complied, stretching his arms above his head, the muscles tensing as he looked at the scientist with undisguised contempt.

Szyael took out a measuring tape and Grimmjows file of measurements. He measured his arms, elbow to shoulder, around his bicep, then fingertips to elbow. He scribbled something before he reached out to pinch Grimmjows side, earning himself a hiss. He measured around his waist, then the width of his hollow hole, then his abdomen, before he commented," you've gained weight, ten pounds by my estimate, and your hole has shrunken." Grimmjow scowled." drop your pants please".

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at szyael, who just gave an exasperated sigh and exclaimed, " do you want me to give him a check up or not?" Grimmjow shrugged his hakama off, and shivered at the cool air. Szyael began to hum as he measured Grimmjows legs, then his hips. " your hips have widened slightly." Grimmjow snarled at him before growling," are you saying I'm fat?" The other man shook his head before he took out a needle and drew blood from a vein in Grimmjows thigh. "ouch.", Grimmjow shifted his weight from one foot to the other, rubbing the sore spot.

The scientist wordlessly handed him a urine and semen sample cup, and he grimaced before he went into the washroom. "for insurance I require blood, urine, and semen from you as well, for I have some suspicions, but I will not say them until I am positive", he said to Ulquiorra who went to the washroom across the hall, and when he returned Grimmjow was redressing, eyebrows quirking when he saw Ulquiorra also had samples. "it will take a few days to process these, but I will send someone to get you two when I have finished and have the results." they nodded and left, slightly unsettled by their visit to the scientist, and Grimmjow just sighed before he turned to Ulquiorra, " this day has been tiring. Im turning in. you coming with me?"

Ulquiorra nodded and followed the sexta to his room, where they stripped and got comfortable, Ulquiorra on his side with Grimmjow embracing him from behind. "g-night Ulquiorra" Grimmjow murmured, kissing the back of Ulquiorras neck before he allowed himself to drift off. Ulquiorra lay awake for a long time, thinking back on the days events before he resigned himself to the fact that they would know more in a few days time. He let his eyes fall closed, and his breathing even, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

I am sorry for the late update but I am currently behind in my science and sign language classes. Eighteen years old in grade 10. I suck in the real world but I seem to do fine on the internet.

Thank you to reviewers such as windviper who gave me the ideas for chapters 3 and 4.

I also send my thanks to collette who gave me some writing tips during my first and second chapters.

Feel free to guess the results, though I think uke grimmjow rocks and windviper already know them. Enjoy, rate and review

Also I am working on a final fantasy story where balthier gets warped out of ivalice to end up in gaia and loses his sight, before being discovered by zack fair and angeal hewley. Suggestions for that are also wanted, for I hope to eventually get them together.


End file.
